Axl Low
Summary Axl Low (アクセル=ロウ, Akuseru Rō) is a character in the Guilty Gear series. He is a time traveler of British descent. He comes from the 20th century, over one hundred and fifty years before most of the Guilty Gear storyline. His main goal is to return to his own time period, mainly because of his desire to return to his girlfriend, Megumi. For this reason, he seeks out various means and is continually attempting to solve his time slipping mystery. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A physically. Low 2-C with Hax Name: Axl Low Origin: Guilty Gear Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, former gang leader, time slipper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Fire Manipulation (Can create fire with his weapon), Chain Manipulation (Can create countless chains with his instant kill), Explosion Manipulation (With his instant kill), Time Manipulation and Travel (Main abilities of Time Slipper is to travel through time and manipulate it, including stopping it) Non-Physical Interaction (Able to hit spirits), Can enter different planes of reality, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Existence like him can disturb the flow of reality, affect cause and effect and erase timelines), Telepathy (Telepathically talked with Sol), Physics Manipulation (Stated that time slippers are able to interfere with physical phenomenons), Magic as Information Manipulation, Acausality (Type 2 and 4; He is unwanted and miracle of the backyard, not having past or future), BFR (Can send someone to Backyard or different points in time), Portal Creation (Can create portals that connects through timestream), Teleportation (Able to teleport through space and time), Spatial Manipulation (It is suggested that the people who can teleport to Backyard can swap space), Enhanced Senses (Can sense people from different points in time and dimensions), Matter Manipulation and Creation (Can manipulate matter to an extent, and created clocks and tables), He is born by collective will to live by humanity, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Information Manipulation and Transmutation (Able to withstand Backyard which turns one's information to something else entirely), Material, Spiritual and Mental attacks (Able to talk with Bedman in the dream world which is part of backyard, which assault's one's body, mind and soul) Attack Potency: Universe level (Fought against Slayer and is comparable to I-No. Fought against Kliff and Sol during Accent Core. Managed to damage Jack-O) physically. Universe level+ with Hax (Capable of erasing timelines with his power of Time Slipper). Able to ignore conventional durability by using his powers as Time Slipper. Speed: At least Massively FTL+, possibly Immeasurable (Can keep up with the likes of Jack-O Valentine and Sol) Lifting Strength: At least Class P Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universe level (Consistent shown to be as durable as I-No) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range due to weapon of choice, thousands of kilometers with attacks and universal with Hax. Standard Equipment: Kusarigama Intelligence: Very skilled in the use of magic and his signature weapon, also knows how to travel in time and enter in different planes of reality. Weaknesses: Somewhat vulnerable up-close, has yet to fully master his time magic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Time Manipulation:' Axl possesses the unique ability to transport to different periods of time, including alternate timelines, seemingly through his own subconscious will. However, he previously lacked the ability to properly control this power and it has consequently rendered him ageless. However, as of Revelator, he has learned to slowly master his power, discovering that the level of power he currently possesses can alter the very state of this world as he sees fit, though it is primarily based in the flow of time itself. He can even compress time on a global scale, as shown when he used his ability to save Sol and Jack-O by putting the world at a stand-still save for Sol. Gallery File:Gg_cs_ax.png|Axl in the first Guilty Gear. File:Ggxxr_cs1_ax.png|Axl in Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload. File:Ggxxac_cs_ax.png|Axl in Guilty Gear XX Λ Core. File:AxlRev.png|Axl in Guilty Gear Xrd Revelator. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Guilty Gear Category:Time Travelers Category:Magic Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Information Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Space Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Creation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Physics Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Chain Users Category:Matter Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Arc System Works